


【铁虫】A-也挺好的 (ABO，8K一发完)

by kdashmj



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 小蜘蛛生日快乐，我不会说我忘记了，然后刚好写了一个文充当生贺。非典型ABO





	【铁虫】A-也挺好的 (ABO，8K一发完)

一个平等的世界。 

只有Alpha存在热潮期。Alpha的信息素并不会影响Omega，但可以透过信息素向Omega求偶，待Omega同意，释出回应的信息素互相融合才能促使Omega发情。而收到对方回应的Alpha才会真正进入'热潮'状态，标记成功的机率才会提高，否则也只是日得翻天覆地，这个Omega也不会属于你。 

然而，没有Omega的Alpha，一般会选择施打抑制剂，或是撑过去。毕竟热潮期的三天里，只是让他们多愁善感，情绪不稳，丧失集中力以及口无遮拦。并不会想要冲到街上去强奸每一个Omega。这很好，所有的Omega都拥有身体的自主权，完美世界(不)。

只是想写一个黏糊糊的Alpha铁罐，以及不太会控制信息素的Omega小虫。

*

“你发情了，Stark。”  
“嗯？谁？”  
“你。”Natasha说，“这里可没有第二个人姓Stark。”  
Tony一手撑着脸颊，一手摊在空中：“全世界的Alpha都会发情，你干啥老是针对我？”  
Natasha瞇眼看他：“全世界的Alpha在发情时都会记得涂抹掩盖剂，只有你不会。”  
“我从来不用那个东西。”  
Bruce轻声说：“呃，Tony，还是你想要抑制剂？”  
“我也从来不用那种会让Alpha昏睡三天的该死东西。”  
“听着，Stark，我不在乎你有没有用过那些东西，”红发女人说，“我只在乎你的信息素让我很烦躁，我一烦躁就想用大腿绞点什么来出气。”

Natasha压迫性的信息素散了出来，Clint吞了口水，正经地说：“听她的，铁罐，小命要紧。”  
Tony翻了白眼，发出了一声不满的嘀咕，从Clint手上接过了那一小瓶掩盖剂。

Steve在看见Tony将掩盖剂涂抹在颈部后方的腺体上，抬头继续方才被中断的会议内容。前方屏幕的投影在美国队长的解说之下，跳出一张又一张，Tony平时总是喜欢在这种严肃的场合中，说些无伤大雅的笑话来调解气氛。

但今天Tony因为热潮期的关系，特别不在状况内，以至他整场会议里说不到三句话，甚至少见地恍神，像是灵魂出窍，不知道跑哪里神游去了。这样的反常，其他人倒是理解，也不感到意外。毕竟在这间会议室里的复仇者，除了Bruce是Beta以外，所有人都是Alpha。

他们都清楚知道Alpha的热潮期有多么让人苦恼，因为他们在这三天内，只想找到自己的Omega，邀请Omega释出信息素与自己互相融合，促发发情本能后再把对方压进床铺里，滚成一团。而进入状况的Alpha脑袋瓜里面除了日天日地，日得Omega昏过去之外再也装不了别的。

不过，可怜Tony这个成熟又有魅力的Alpha，他的Oemga是一个刚成年，又不太会控制信息诉的男孩。Tony甚至还没机会标记他，只能在Peter分化完成的当天，选择咬破他的腺体，做了一个暂时标记而已。

好吧，这大概比苦恼还要令人感到无奈吧？

钢铁侠的Omega是Peter Parker，纽约的好邻居。这不算是一个秘密，复仇者们都很高兴Tony终于找到了人生中的Omega。因为他们再也不必容忍小胡子在每月一次的热潮期发作时，满口的冷嘲热讽，偶尔激动时还会不吃不喝不睡觉，自虐过了头(好像平常就这么干了？)，严重时还会一边骂人一边流泪，惊悚程度爆表。

然而当热潮期结束，这人彷佛失忆一般，对于先前各种脱序的行为一概否认，还朝这些接纳他所有负面情绪的队友翻一个完美的白眼。

十足的蠢货——Natasha曾经这么形容过Tony。

没办法，谁让Alpha的热潮期就是一个令人又恨又讨厌的玩意。而复仇者们都是这样的Alpha，所以他们一边很想打死处于热潮期的Tony，但一边又感到同病相邻地舍不得打死他。真是复杂的心理状态，心好累。

终于终于，上帝保佑，Peter Parker出现在Tony的生命里，他们很快地坠入爱河，虽然这个孩子当下还没分化完成。不过很完美地，Peter在一周前顺利分化成Omega了，老天啊，Tony平静的外表之下是风起云涌的欣喜，高兴地说不出话。

当然，就算Peter不是Omega，Tony也同样爱他，只是这个附加的小条件会让Tony更加爱他。更别说Tony其他的队友们简直要跟着他仰天大叫放烟火庆祝了！因为他们终于能把这个烦人的小胡子扔给Peter Parker去安抚了，恭喜发财可喜可贺。

*

这一天，Peter在学校里面专心上课，他的手机电源已到底，正在可怜地闪红。Peter思考一会，决定不和Ned借充电器，选择将手机转入静音休眠，暂时节省电力。这样也好，因为Tony总是要他专心念书专心考试，做一个乖巧认真的好学生。他能做到这个，Peter这么想。于是他一整天都错过了Tony疯狂拨打的电话。

放学后，男孩与平时相通，独自一人绕进小巷内，套上战服，喷着白丝把自己甩进纽约的蓝色天空。Peter熟稔地摆荡在楼宇之间，顺手在街道上抓了几个小贼，和地铁的警卫打声招呼，阻止了一名企图性骚扰女学生的流浪汉。他在马路边和吉拿棒的老婆婆寒暄几句，收下她亲手制作的甜甜圈。

当巡逻告一段落，蜘蛛侠站在屋顶上享受微风吹在身上的凉意，俯瞰皇后区的街景。Peter将面罩掀起半边，坐下来打算吃点三明治解馋。怎么知道远处天空突然飞来一抹金红色的身影，高速的嗡嗡声划破了天际线，最后降落在Peter身前。男孩还来不及说些什么，便被装甲一把提了起来，直直抱进怀里。

“唔呃……”Peter惊呼一声，身子随着推进起的启动，腾空飞起，“M……Mr.Stark？”  
“Hello，Peter。”  
“呃？Friday，”Peter眨眨眼，双脚攀住了装甲的腰际，“发生什么事情了？”  
“Boss在找你。”AI女孩说，“但他不想承认自己必须要用这样的方式来找你，所以我会回答，是我自作主张调拨装甲再把你带回史塔克大厦。”  
“哦……”男孩疑惑地问，“Mr.Stark怎么了？”  
“Boss的热潮期提前到了。”  
“热潮期……？”  
“是，Alpha的热潮期，每月一次，一次三天，这三天内会因为生理需求而特别渴望Omega。”  
蜘蛛侠哦了一声，内心对于他的Alpha如此思念自己感到开心，不免沉浸于恋爱的甜蜜滋味。

当Peter被钢铁装甲抱进顶层的落地窗，双脚落地，踩上冰凉的磁砖，他低头查看手机，发现竟然有五十八通未接来电。

“哦天，Friday，Mr.Stark还好吗？”  
“Boss的体温偏高，身体激素到达顶端，情绪正处于烦躁巅峰。”Friday冷静地说，“Peter，因为你在一周前刚分化为Omega，目前尚无法控制信息素，所以我建议你和Boss沟通，说服他先让你回家。”  
“嘎？先回家？”男孩歪着脑袋，脚步不自主走往Tony的卧室，“我在书上见过，Alpha的热潮期会不太舒服，或许Mr.Stark会需要我的安抚？”  
“我相信他会需要的，但前提是，你已经学会了如何控制信息素。”  
“边做边学，平时Mr.Stark总是怎么说的？”男孩调皮地笑，“在学会走之前，要先学会跑？”  
Friday少见地停顿三秒：“我只能祝你好运了，Peter。”

男孩搔搔头不明白人工智能为什么要这么说话，下一秒卧室房门便直直开起，而走廊的空气突然被一股浓烈的冷冽金属全数占据。Peter还来不及开口说话，就被拉进一个高温又霸道的臂弯里。

“你跑哪里去了？”Tony不满地问，“我给你打那么多通电话，为什么不接？”  
“我刚考完试呢，放学后就直接去……”Peter被对方凌厉的目光看地心虚起来，“直接去巡逻了。”  
“你不应该在这种时间巡逻的，你知道你的Alpha正在发情吗？”  
“我不知道，”Peter眨眨眼，微微低下头，“你从没告诉我你的热潮期周期，好吧，我会记下这个的，今天开始。”  
Tony啧了一声，满是烦躁：“算了算了，给我一点信息素，Come on。”  
“好的。”男孩闭紧眼睛，努力地想要释放安抚的信息素，不过可怜他才刚成为Omega，信息素的量少之又少。  
“老天，你什么时候才能学会这个技能？”Tony把脸埋进男孩的肩膀，吸着他仅有的柠檬香，“控制好你的信息素，和我一起进入热潮期，让我标记你。”  
“我……我正在努力了。”Peter有些赧然地说，“很抱歉，Mr.Stark。”

Tony绷着一张脸把Peter拉进卧室里面。真是该死，Omega并不会被Alpha的信息素诱导发情，除非他本身愿意释出信息素和对方互相融合才可能发生。然而，Peter控制不了这个本能，嗯，暂时控制不了。这让Tony除了烦躁之外，Alpha的发情激素更让他陷入了低落的不安全感，尤其他还没办法标记他的男孩。

“我得给你上个专业课程，让你好好学习该如何控制信息素。”Tony坐在床铺边紧紧抱着他的Omega，满嘴的抱怨，“看看你的脖子，前天暂时的标记现在可是一点痕迹也没有，我看是一大堆Alpha都抢着要标记你了。”  
“才没有，你在说啥呢？”Peter站着让Tony紧紧箍住，忍不住用手摩娑Tony的头发，“Mr.Stark，你还好吗？你感觉跟平常不太一样？”  
“我当然不好。”Tony闷声地说，“我正在发情，却不能操自己的Omega。”  
男孩有些难为情地问：“为什么……不能？”  
“看来我还得给你上个健康教育课程。”Tony深深叹口气，“发情的Alpha在床上会失控，在你还没进入状况之前，应付不了这个，相信我。我不想要让你受伤。”  
Peter似懂非懂，哦了一声。  
Tony放开了他，径自站起身子，双手插在腰上，模样就像平时战后检讨会议时的严肃认真。“听好，除了我之外别靠近试图对你释出邀请的Alpha，Okay？Alpha都不是什么好东西，包括我，所以我认为你现在不该待在这里。”

“嗯……”男孩被对方的话弄懵了，“那，我今天可以留在这里，陪你吗？”  
“陪我？”Tony轻笑一声，“陪我干嘛呢？你又控制不了信息素，你接纳不了我的信息素，留下来也没用，你回去吧，回家，离我远一点也好。”  
居然被赶了，Peter有点小小的不满：“我不想要回家，我想陪你。”  
“不，你不想。”Tony正经地说，眼眶有些泛红，“我知道你在想什么，你肯定觉得发情的Alpha真他妈麻烦。不过很抱歉，因为这个Alpha没办法标记他的Omega，所以你不能抱怨这个。”  
“我没想要抱怨这个。”Peter蹙着眉毛，随后歪着脑袋，惊愕地问，“你在哭吗？Mr.Stark？”  
“谁哭了？你得去检查视力。”Tony揉了揉脸，瞪着对方，“我只是很疲倦，发情是很耗费体力的，而我现在居然还在这里和你谈天说地，我真他妈是个圣人。”  
“你别老这么说话，会让我很……”——很受伤，Peter把后面的话吞了回去。  
“很什么？你最好把后面那句话留在肚子里不要吐出来。你就回家吧，反正我也没标记你，你不属于我，没必要待在这个地方看我陷入发情的焦躁，快滚吧。”  
男孩咬紧牙关真的有些来气了，他站起身子直直靠近门口，握住门把时，喀喀两声，大门死锁。  
“Mr.Stark，你为啥锁门了呢？”  
“不是我锁的。”Tony双手抱胸，看也不看他，“肯定是Friday，她最喜欢玩锁门游戏了。”  
“Boss，我没有——”  
“静音。”

Peter觉得无奈极了，他的Alpha正在发情，情绪不稳定到了极点，一边嚷嚷要他离开，一边又把门口给死锁不让他走。男孩叹口气，对于这样的Mr.Stark，他有种根本应付不来的挫折。只能无声地走进了浴室里面，关上了门。Peter坐在浴缸旁，从口袋里掏出手机，迅速按了几下，准备搬救兵。

“Ms.Romanoff.”  
“嘿，蜘蛛男孩。”女人的声音从话筒里听来像在笑，“让我猜猜，Tony的恐慌症发作了，一边赶你走，一边又不让你走？”  
“呃……你怎么……”Peter觉得头痛，“好吧，事实就是这样了，我该怎么办？”  
“可怜的小家伙，”Natasha满是同情，“第一次面对Alpha发情就算了，偏偏你的Alpha是我们所有人当中最麻烦最有事最爱为难别人的，Alpha。”  
“别挖苦我，Ms.Romanoff，而且，Mr.Stark很好的。”  
“我可没说他不好，只不过他的兴趣就是喜欢虐待自己，尤其热潮期更甚。”  
“好吧。”Peter叹气，“我正在努力学会控制信息素，但在我还没办法做到之前，我需要一个……计划？”  
“计划就是，给他一针抑制剂，”Natasha从容地说，“副作用连睡三天。”  
“Mr.Stark醒来后会杀了我。”Peter一手摀着脑袋，“没人喜欢突然被人扎了一针后失去意识。”  
“聪明的男孩。”  
电话那头突然一阵摇晃，Steve的声音从话筒传了出来：“安慰他，Peter。不管Tony说了什么混账话都别理会，在热潮期变得敏感又烦人是每个Alpha的通病。”  
“NO，我不接受这个说法，”Natasha在旁反驳，“只有你们这群男人才喜欢口是心非。”  
Clint答腔道：“就是，我也不是这种人。”  
Steve无奈地说：“Clint，上回你发情时一边抱着弓箭，窝在厨房角落吃饼干，一边哭着抱怨没人爱你，别不承认。”  
“不！那不是我！”  
“哈哈哈！”Thor在旁笑得没心没肺。  
Clint激动地说：“打雷的！不准笑！上回Jane不在的时候，是谁叫了十次的外送，边吃披萨边在阳台打闪，还闪坏了整座基地的发电系统？”  
“吾友，你发过誓不会把这件事情说出去的！”  
“听听，”Steve叹气，“每个Alpha都不想承认自己有这么敏感的一面，Peter，你明白的。”  
Peter不由自主笑了出来。接着，电话又换成了Bruce接听。  
“呃，Peter，听我说，Tony现在很……很无助？老天，我居然用这种形容词来形容，他肯定会用掌心炮轰我。”Bruce无奈地说，“他没办法邀请自己的Omega一同进入热潮期，这种状况会让Alpha非常的不安，所以……你知道该怎么做的。”  
“我知道，我不会因为这个就……就离开他的视线。”Peter点点头，“我会努力的，谢谢你们。”

当Peter挂完电话，率先洗了把脸，在浴室里面尝试散出Omega的信息素，很可惜，几次下来仍然宣告失败。既然无法用本能来安慰自己的Alpha，只能用陪伴来取代这个了！Peter深呼吸口气，做足了被Tony冷言酸语的准备，鼓起勇气走出浴室。

男孩才刚打开门，属于Tony那股冷冽的金属气味朝他冲了过来，躁动又充满不安全感。在Peter晃了晃脑袋有点快要窒息的错觉时，便被Tony拉进怀里，再次。

“你生气了？”  
“嘎？”Peter疑惑地说，“我没有，只是……洗了把脸，清醒一会。”  
“我不是故意要赶你走的。”Tony诚实地说，“我只是很烦躁，控制不了自己。我不想要你离开，别离开这里好吗？就算你没办法和我一起进入热潮期也无所谓，我需要你，Peter。”  
“当然，别担心这个。”这些坦白的话语让男孩的心差点当场融化，伸手紧紧抱住他的Alpha，“我能走去哪里呢？我平常都是睡在这里的呀。”  
Tony缓缓地松双臂，捧着Peter的脸颊便吻了上去。Peter顺从地张开嘴，让男人的舌头滑了进来，随后Alpha的信息素立刻灌进了口腔，彷佛正在企图霸占他的意识和身体，使得Peter下意识想要撤开，却被Tony一把掐住下颚。

“为什么要拒绝我？”男人漂亮的眼睛发着红，“你不爱我了？”  
“我没有，你又在想啥呢？”Peter无辜地摇头，忙是踮着脚尖吻上了Tony，“我只是，吓了一跳……我没有在你发情时和你接过吻。”  
“不喜欢吗？”Tony得到了安慰，赶紧把嘴堵了上去，“每个月都会有三天这种日子，你得赶紧习惯这个。”  
“我会的，Mr.Stark。”

*

这三天内，Tony就像个大型的橡皮糖，吃饭洗澡看电视，甚至是上洗手间，他都要跟着Peter，紧绷的模样就好像随时都会发作恐慌症，彷佛一个不注意他的男孩就会长翅膀飞走了。然而Peter对于这样的Tony完全没有抵抗能力，努力发挥了所能地安抚他的不安全感。

不过此时，男孩可从来没有在小号的时候，被人从身后紧紧抱着，而那个人还不断地舔舐他的颈部腺体。Peter黑着一张脸，觉得这种解手方式实在太诡异了。他轻叹口气，连哄带骗，终于让Tony甘愿走到门外让他独自一人解决生理需求。而Peter结束后，看着乖乖站在门外等待的Mr.Stark，觉得又好气又好可爱。

Peter并没有太多和Alpha相处的经验，尤其是发情的Alpha。

他本来以为Tony所说的：AO信息素互相融合之后，Omega才有办法承受Alpha所给予的欢爱——是夸大其辞。然而在第三天凌晨，Peter安稳地睡在Tony的身边时，属于他本身的Omega信息素不知怎么地接受了Alpha的邀请。

两人的信息素迅速在空气里面擦出火花，逼得Tony在大半夜瞬间清醒，身体是立刻硬得像石头。当他兽性大发将Peter压在身下，发狠地吻着他的Omega时——Peter这时才惊觉，陷入情欲的Alpha，有多么恐怖。

*

“Mr.Stark……”Peter被吻醒后还没搞懂状况，身体倒是迅速地发热起来，“你怎么了？”  
“你接受我的信息素了，我的蜜糖。”Tony吻着他，一手掐紧了他的腰际，“你需要我，你渴望我，这太棒了。来，挺起你的小屁股。”  
Peter迷糊地挪动腰身，随后只感觉下身一凉，他的底裤连同睡裤一并被Alpha撕了下来。男孩还来不及说句话，Tony俯下身去，埋进了他的双腿之间，一口吞下那肿胀的性器。  
“呃啊……”Peter呻吟一声，双手插进了Tony的头发里面，“我的天……”

激烈的前戏让Omega的身体迅速进入状况，后穴立刻分泌了大量的液体，一波波流了出来，沾湿了床单。而花花公子的口活完全符合这个称号，朝着男孩那根硬挺的阴茎吸吮啃咬，柔软的舌尖特别照顾敏感的冠状顶端，还有不停溢出前液的小洞。  
男人的嘴柔软又湿润，接连几下，使得Peter舒服地喘不过气，挺着腰杆想要更多。当Tony技巧性地给他一个深喉，喉头的紧缩逼出了Peter的眼泪，他喊着不要或是停下来，而双手又本能地紧紧揪住Alpha的头发，一股脑地射了出来。  
Peter被快感淹没，眼尾发红潮湿，头晕目眩地正在享受高潮的余韵，不过他的Alpha可没有闲情逸致等他回过神。Tony舔了舔嘴角，猛地将男孩翻过身去，两手托住Omega的双臀，修长的指头直直地插进那早已泛滥的后穴。

“唔……哈啊……”Peter浑身都烧了起来，Omega服从的本能让他没有力气拒绝这个，反而挺起了臀部，张开双腿，门户大开地让他的Alpha对他予取予求。  
“我的，你是我的，”Tony激动地说，“Peter，告诉我，你是谁的呢？”  
“我是……我是你的，都是你的。”

Peter大口吸气，被入侵的后穴充斥着酸胀感，而Tony从身后抱住了他，使劲地啃着Omega的颈部和肩膀，留下了许多瘀血的咬痕，就像在做记号。没一会，男孩感觉到身底下那根入侵的指头，飞快地抽动起来，庞大的快感立刻塞满了Peter的脑袋。他呻吟出来，双手紧紧抓着床单，白皙的皮肤染上了一片粉红，像是颗可口的冰淇淋，在Tony的带动之下，迅速地融化成一摊黄油。

Peter的蜘蛛感应彷佛失灵，周遭的空气都混浊起来，让他有种喘不过气的错觉。男孩的身体正在愉悦地承受着一切，超乎想象的快感轰得他无法思考，但仍然饥渴地恳求他的Alpha，再给他多一点。

Peter忍不住挺起了上身像是要抵抗，下一秒便让Tony压了回去，随后他感觉才泄过的分身，不知何时又硬又烫。而Tony紧紧圈住了Peter的阴茎，后方的指头一下子增加到了三根，Peter哀号一声，眼眶堆满了水光，本能地摆动臀部，试图使用阴茎操着男人的手掌，再让对方使用手指狠狠操着他的后穴。前后夹攻让Peter舒服极了，眼神失焦而迷茫，好像飘在云端，脑袋里面除了他的Alpha以外，什么也感觉不到。

“你爽透了。”Tony沙哑地说，“看看你现在，像个饥渴的小狗，喜欢Daddy的手指吗？My boy。”  
“喜欢……好喜欢。”  
“Daddy还有比手指更棒的东西。”Tony吻着他的耳根，“想要吗？”  
“想……我想。”

Tony抽出了手指，迅速地掏出那根快要爆炸的阴茎，扳开男孩的双臀，完全不给他适应的时间，直直插了进去。  
“唔啊！”Peter难受地喊，背部拱了起来，Omega的信息素像是海啸，毫不保留地释放出来，纷纷钻进了Tony的毛细孔里面。

被Omega信息素包围的Alpha无法遏制体内涌现的激动，双手掐着男孩的腰窝，大力地抽插起来。Tony忍不住赞叹：“操，我的Omega真是太棒了……”

肉体的撞击声短促又快速，连床板都被撞得嘎嘎作响，Peter张大了嘴，止不住呻吟，他让Alpha霸道的信息素搞得浑身滚烫，本能性地臣服对方，甚至夹紧了后穴，企图取悦他的Alpha。  
Tony被夹得爽极了，紧紧按住Peter的肩膀，让他趴伏得更低，毫不保留在他的身体里面征伐。Peter被插得失去意识，唾液都从嘴角流了出来，他在Alpha粗长的性器顶入身体里的生殖腔时，忍不住又射了一次。

“Tony……Tony……”男孩一边高潮，一边喊着他的名字，“太多了……停，停下……”  
“乖，待会让你更舒服。”

黑发Alpha哄着他，发狠地把阴茎插得更深处，陷进了Omega更加湿滑柔软的腔道。Peter感到疼痛，忍不住哭了出来：“不要，停……停下来……”

Alpha完全不理会这种又甜又软的求饶，更是一把将Peter抱了起来，精壮的手臂从身后捧住他的腿跟，左右分开到了极限。而Peter顺着地心引力，完全坐在Tony的阴茎上，身底下那张贪吃的小嘴，很努力地将Alpha的阴茎都吞了进去，一吋也舍不得放开。

“太深了，好痛……”  
Peter已经不知道身体的感知到底是痛还是爽，又或者两种都有。他就被压在冰凉的墙壁上，被Alpha从身后不断插着。他的后穴湿漉漉地不停流出许多液体，生殖腔内同样柔软地不象话，更在Alpha大力的摩擦之下，充血再充血，紧紧咬住了Tony。

男孩在欢爱之中几乎喊不出声音，他的身体汗湿一片，卷发都贴在额头上。他颤抖着身体，爽得再次射了出来。Peter在猛烈的快感冲击之下，几乎是晕了过去。甚至没有印象Tony射进他的身体里面，更蛮横地张开了结，把他锁在阴茎上，随后咬破他的腺体，完成了最终的标记。

这一夜很疯狂，在Peter迷糊地醒来后，发现他躺回了柔软的床铺，仍然被男人压在身底下，而Alpha那根胀大的性器丝毫没有萎靡的迹象。张大的结更需要一点时间才能消退，Tony用力地吻着他的男孩，意犹未尽地小幅度抽插起来，锁住的结正好卡在Peter最敏感的前列腺。

Peter摇着头哭了出来，但仍然没有拒绝他的Alpha，只能无力地抱着他，任凭Tony温柔地吻落在他的额头和嘴唇上，企图分散后穴那又痛又爽的快感。男孩就这么被按在床铺里，承受他的Alpha一次又一次的索取，他根本不晓得自己射了几次，而Tony的结又张开了几次。

Peter昏睡了过去，在意识模糊当中，只记得说了一句：Mr.Stark，我明天得上课呢……  
怎么知道，他的Alpha慌张地从身后将他紧紧抱着，沮丧地说：“别去上课，我会帮你请假的，延误的课程我也能指导你，别担心这个。但你必须陪着我，Peter，陪着我。”  
Peter还想说些什么时，右边腿跟突然被Tony从身后抬了起来，随后那根粗长的性器又塞进了那红肿的小洞里。  
“疼……”男孩呻吟出来，是连挣扎也没了力气，“轻点……”  
Tony似乎没有把这句求饶听进去，挺着腰杆又开始了一轮活塞，一边舔着男孩方才被咬破的腺体，贪婪地吸取Omega的信息素，继续将他的Omega捣弄得又甜又软。

当三天后，Alpha的发情期终于消退了，Peter撑着快要散架的身体爬了起来。要不是他本身体质特殊，更有蜘蛛血清加持，男孩很怀疑自己若是普通人类，绝对会被Tony操死在床上。Peter心有余悸地回想前几夜的一切，登时感觉自己能活着真是上帝保佑……

彩蛋：

Peter经历了人生中最火辣的性爱，但同时也吃足了苦头。

在Tony热潮期结束后，恢复了平时的沉稳以及严厉，对他的态度平平淡淡，不再像热潮期时那么的渴望与需要。彷佛先前在床上委屈地要求Peter别离开别离开的Alpha，根本不是他。  
强烈的反差让人难以适应，不过这就是Alpha的发情期，Natasha曾经安慰他：“多经历几次就会习惯的。”

男孩正在努力习惯，也在努力安抚他的Alpha。

不过某天，当Tony调出了Peter的成绩单，那张英俊的面容像在指责——对于Peter没有科科A+的成绩。  
“我会再努力的，”Peter冷漠地说，“只要你热潮期不要再把我搞死在床上，三天三夜哭着要我别去学校，我肯定能全科满分。”  
Tony否认：“那个不是我。”  
“是，那个不是你。”Peter瞇眼看他，“那三天后我就和队长他们去一趟欧洲，大概需要一周时间，我想你一个人可以解决那烦死人的发情期。对吗？Mr.Stark。”  
Tony尴尬地咳了两声，摸摸鼻子，妥协道：“好吧，其实……A-也挺好的？”

END


End file.
